Serena in a Bottle Chapter 1
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: Which one of Serena's friends gets to go to New York with her?
1. Serena In A Bottle Chapter 1

Serena in A Bottle  
By Sailor_Moon_21  
  
Chapter 1 "Who's Going With Serena?"  
  
"So Serena, why are you so sad?" "Hi, Andrew." Serena was so spaced out that she didn't notice he was there or anyone else for that matter. "Earth calling Serena, please respond!" "Oh, I'm sorry Andrew. Nothing's wrong, I just won a contest." "What type of contest is it?" "Well, when I entered in it, it was for a two week shopping spree and a concert featuring Eiffel 65, Creed, Goo Goo Dolls, Vertical Horizon, Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera." "Well that's great, but why are you so sad then?" "When I got the tickets today with the rest of the rules that's when I found out I can't go." "Why can't you go?" "I have to bring a friend with me. One friend not four." "Which one of the girls likes at least one of those bands?" "None, and the one person has to be a member of the opposite sex, which I don't know anybody who's a guy that would like to go." "I see your problem, but don't you have a best friend that's a guy?" "Not really, Andrew. It's time for dinner so I've got to go." "See you tomorrow, Serena." ~ All her problems or most of them anyway can be worked out with one word, 'Darien'. Now how to talk him into it. I don't really think he needs that much of a push since he's one of her friends. ~  
  
Ten minutes after Serena left Darien walked in. "Hello, Andrew." "Hello, Darien. So what are you doing for summer?" "Nothing really." "Oh, so have you seen Serena lately?" "Why Andrew?" "I was just wondering. She seems to have a lot of free time to herself." "Andrew, how many times do I have to you we're just friends. She doesn't even have an interest in dating guys." "Not true my friend, she's just scared." "Well, if I had father who kept a loaded shotgun in the house, I'd be scared too." "You, know about the shotgun!" "I would consider Serena 'my best friend' and we tell each other 'everything', but we just don't date because of her father." "You're letting her father keep you from having any feelings for her." "I just know that we could never be a 'real couple'." "Oh, well she won some sort of a contest and she's only allowed to take one friend with her and the girls don't like any of the bands that will be playing, but the friend has to be 'of the opposite sex', she just found that part out today." "Who are the bands, if she said?" "It's Creed, Vertical Horizon, Goo Goo Dolls, Eiffel 65, Britney Spears and that Christina girl." "Christina Aguilera. She is Serena's favorite singer. She really likes that Genie song. I would go but her father would probably blow a fuse." "Would you rather her father blow a fuse over someone she didn't really know go with her. And then have that person hurt her?" "Fine, Andrew. I get the point." And Darien walks out to leave. ~ All he needed was that little push. Ha! Ha! Ha! ~   
  
  
As Darien was walking home he took his usually short cut though the park. To his surprise he saw Serena and she was crying. So he went to see what was wrong.  
  
Darien came up behind Serena and put his arms around her to offer her some comfort. Serena looked up with her tear stained face and said, "Thank you, Darien. I'm fine." As she started to pull away. Darien wasn't going to let her go so easily this time.  
  
Darien had met Serena when she was 12 and he was 14 at the time. And on many occasions he had found her alone crying in the park. Serena now 17 had grown-up a lot since they first met. She had gotten a little taller but she had kept her style the same. Some people would say that the odangos made her look as if she was fourteen, which she hated more than anything in the world.  
  
"Serena, I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong." "Fine! I won this contest that's a two-week shopping spree in New York with a concert at the last few days of the trip. Well, when I got the stuff I found out it's a two person trip not a one. I don't know anyone who would want to go. If I were going to bring one of the girls they would only enjoy the shopping part and not the concert. And I don't want anyone to go who wouldn't enjoy the music." "Who's playing?" "Creed, Vertical Horizon, Eiffel 65, Goo Goo Dolls, Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera." "I'd go with you, but your father would blow a major fuse." "My mother says, 'I'm eighteen and I need to do adult things' and that she would cover for me so he won't find out until after. Then all I tell his is I went all by myself; so if you really want to go I'd be happy to have you came along." "You've sold me on the idea and I would be happy to go with you, Serena." Thank you, Darien." Then she gives him a hug and runs towards home, at least a little happier now.  
  
As Serena walks in her father still hasn't come home, yet. Which is working to her advantage right now. "Serena, why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Asked her mother. "I found a friend who's willing to go with to New York for two weeks." "And who's this friend of yours?" "Well, dad won't like it. Darien practically volunteered to go." "Isn't he your boy friend." "No, he's my best friend in the whole world. And if he were my boyfriend I would have feelings for him. He's nothing more than a friend." "Serena, it's not good to lie to yourself like that." "Well, if I didn't have to worry about dad hacking him to pieces with that sword he's got it would be one thing, but dad made the announcement to me and my whole school that any guy who dares to go out with me has a serious death wish. And Darien would like to live a full life." "Oh well, Serena. Don't be scared by your over protective father. You know I would cover for you so you could go with Darien on the weekends. I'm sure he's a very nice boy. I know he wouldn't try to hurt you." "Thanks, mom, but I'm really tried I'll see you in the morning." "Serena, you haven't eaten anything for dinner!" "I'm not hungry. Goodnight, mom." "Serena must be really upset, mom. I wish there was something I could do." "Sammy, just eat your dinner. I have to think of something." ~ She deserves to have a boyfriend. It's not healthy for her to cry like that the time. ~   



	2. Serena In A Bottle Chapter 2

Serena in a Bottle  
By Sailor_Moon_21  
  
Chapter 2 "Where's Serena?"  
  
Then Serena's dad walks in the front door. "Hello, dad." Sammy yells from the kitchen. Ilene Tsukino walks out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Ken, we have to talk." "Why? What's bothering you now?" "It's Serena. She barely eats anything anymore and she cries all day long." "Well, take her to the park or go buy her some ice cream!" "Ken, she's not a little girl anymore she's eighteen and she needs to be spending time with friends." "She does have friends. She has Molly, Ami, Rei, Lita and Mina." "Not that type of friends. She needs a boyfriend, Ken. She needs someone that she can have a relationship with." "No, she will not date as long as she lives under this roof! And she's not moving out anytime soon." "She's eighteen, ken. She's an adult now and she needs a boyfri----" Ilene was cut off by her husband. "She can date. Are you happy? I don't care anymore but any guy who hurts her the Katana has their name written on it!"  
  
During her parents argument Serena has left the house via her bedroom window. "Then go tell her, Ken." "Then lets go tell her."  
  
Ilene and Ken hear a radio blasting in Serena's room.  
  
A court is in session, a verdict is in  
No appeal on the docket today  
Just my own sin  
The walls are cold and pale  
The cage made of steel  
Screams fill the room  
Alone I drop and kneel  
Silence now the sound  
My breath the only motion around  
Demons cluttering around  
My face showing no emotion  
Shackled by my sentence  
Expecting no return  
Here there is no penance  
My skin begins to burn  
So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
We're all held captive  
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
We the meek are all in one  
I hear a thunder in the distance  
See a vision of a cross  
I feel the pain that was given  
On that sad day of loss  
A lion roars in the darkness  
Only he holds the key  
A light to free me from my burden  
And grant me life eternally  
Should have been dead  
On a Sunday morning  
Banging my head  
No time for mourning  
Ain't got no time   
  
They knock on her door several times with no answer. "She probably cried herself to sleep again." "Thank you, Sammy," said Ilene. So Ilene opens her door to find Serena no where in sight, but her window is open. Ken looks out her window. "It's definitely time to cut some trees." "Sammy!" Ilene called. "Where is your sister?" "She's in her room." "No, she's not." "Try the park and the Crown Game Center. She's probably at one or the other."  
  
Ken and Ilene checked the park with no luck of finding Serena. They walked into the Crown and saw a blonde guy behind the counter and asked him if he had seen her.  
  
"Excuse us, Sir. We're looking for our daughter she left and didn't say anything. She's about 5' 8" with long golden blonde hair in two buns on top of her head with blue eyes." "Oh, so you're looking for Serena. She hasn't been in here tonight. Have you tried the park?" "Yes, and she's not there." "Hold on a friend of mine might know where she is." "Okay." And Andrew called Darien.  
  
"Hello." Darien said. "Hey, Dare. Serena's missing have you seen her?" "No, I haven't. Who's looking for her?" "Her parents." "Have they tried the park?" "Yes, with no luck." "She's there, I know where she's hiding. It's kind of an overlooked spot." Oh! Well can you tell me where this 'overlooked spot' is?" "Tell her parents she'll meet them by the lake in the park in about ten minutes." "Okay." And both Andrew and Darien hung-up.  
  
"So, who's this friend of yours, Sir?" "This friend is also a friend of Serena's. Everyone keeps wondering when the two of them are going to go out. They've know each other for years and still nothing. You can look at them and see how much they love each other, but for some reason they hold their feelings back." "How old is this friend of yours?" "Nineteen." Andrew spat out fast. "Also go back to the park and wait by the lake and she'll meet you in ten minutes." "Thank you." And Ken and Ilene left.   



	3. Serena In A Bottle Chapter 3

Serena in A Bottle  
By Sailor_Moon_21  
  
Chapter 3 "Darien to the Rescue"  
  
As soon as Darien hung-up the phone he grabbed his green jacket and left. ~ God Serena why can't you just tell your dad how you feel. ~  
  
Ken felt like walking back and asking that guy about his friend. "It's so nice to know that Serena has a friend she likes," said Ilene. "When I see her, she is going to be so grounded." "She's a girl, she needs relationships with guy. Do you want her going out with girls all her life?" "Guys are just to unpredictable." "But there are still some nice guys out there, just hope she's found one!"  
  
Darien was lucky that the park was right by his apartment. When he reached the park he knew just where to find her, near the lake side of the park was a tunnel (Serena's favorite hiding place for when she was sad or just wanted to be alone). Darien was the only other person who knew about this place. He could hear her crying as he approached her hiding place.  
  
"Serena, is that you?" Serena recognized the voice immediately. "Darien?" He had her in sight and could see that she was soaked. With seeing that he ran faster to her knowing that she must be cold. When he reached her he took off his green jacket and put it around her to warm her up. "Serena, what are you doing out here?" "Because my parents started fighting about me again. I wish we didn't have to hide our feelings from everyone. This is the last time I'll be able to see you, Darien. My parents are probably out looking for me. It's all my fault, but I can't take it anymore." And Serena burst into tears again. "Serena, don't talk like that, maybe someday you'll get your wish. Now let's get you home before you freeze to death."  
  
Serena left her hiding place with Darien. And they walked over to the lake part of the park. When Serena saw her parents waiting for her she turned away and started to run except something was keeping her from running very far. Darien had caught Serena by her wrist. "Serena, everything will work out someday, but for now please just do as they say." Serena knew Darien was right and turned back around. "Darien, I'm scared," Serena said softly. "It'll be okay," Darien whispered back.  
  
When Ken and Ilene were approaching the park they saw a tall young man with dark hair and wearing a green jacket run past them. "I wonder where that young man is going," questioned Ilene. "It would be nice if Serena would bring home a dashing young man like that." "You don't know what he's like, Ilene. For all we know he could be a rapist!" "Ken, he was nice looking." "Just because he's nice looking don't mean he's not going to hurt Serena."  
  
Then Ken and Ilene stood in silence waiting for Serena to show up. After about five minutes Serena was walking towards them with some guy. Ilene recognized him as the young man who ran past them several minutes ago.  
  
"Hi, mom. Hi, dad," Serena said. "So who's tall, dark and handsome here," asked Ilene. "This is a friend of mine," Said Serena. "When we get home you're grounded for life. You scared your mother and me half to death," said Ken. With that statement Serena felt like she wanted to run, but Darien held her back. "I'm not coming home if I'm grounded," stated Serena. "Mom's right I'm eighteen and I can make my own decisions. Also she's right I do need a boyfriend. Not all guy are bad," Serena started to cry. At that point Serena turned and began hugging Darien, more like squeezing the life out of him. Darien returned the hug to Serena. "Don't they look so cute together, Ken," said Ilene. Serena's tears had started to soak though Darien's shirt. "It's okay, Serena, "Darien said quietly. Then Ken decided to get some information from Darien.  
  
"Excuse me, young man," said Ken. "How do you know my daughter?" "From the Crown, she's always in there everyday after school playing 'Sailor V'," replied Darien. "What's your name and how long are you," asked Ken. "My name is Darien Chiba and I'm nineteen." "How long have you known Serena for?" "Ever since I was fourteen, sir." Ilene noticed that the green jacket Darien was wearing earlier, Serena now had on. And Ilene could tell by the way Serena held Darien tightly that she had fallen in love with him at some point. "Ken," Ilene said, "they look so happy together, don't you think?" Ken knew what his wife was getting at. "Fine, Serena. I won't ground you, but we have a lot to talk about tomorrow. We should be getting home. I'm sure Darien's parents are wondering where he is." With that comment Darien spoke up. "I don't have any parents, sir. They died when I was six. I've been alone since then." Ken didn't like what Darien had just said, but he didn't want to hurt Serena's feelings anymore. Then Serena turned her head starring at her father. Then Ken said, "Sorry, to hear that. I can tell that my daughter is quite taken with you. And I can't stand in the way of her happiness any longer, no matter how hard I try she'll just rebel even more. Please feel free to walk her home." Then Ken turned to Ilene, "Let's go."  
  
And Darien walked Serena home, they where several feet behind walking hand in hand. When they reached the front door Darien and Serena where the only ones outside. "Goodnight, Serena." "Goodnight, Darien." And before he left and she went inside, Darien gave her a kiss. Then he left.  
  
Darien walked over to the Crown to see if Andrew was still there. When Darien arrived he was surprised to see that Andrew hadn't locked up yet. "Hello," said Andrew. "Did everything go okay?" "I guess," Darien said unsure of what all just took place. "Where's your favorite green jacket, Darien?" "I guess Serena jumped in the lake, because she was soaked and freezing." "Ah, I see. You know what that means, Darien?" "What does it mean," Darien said trying not to sound annoyed. "It means you want her to be your girlfriend and that you care for her." "Me care for, Odango. Andrew, you're nuts." Darien did care for Serena, but he didn't want Andrew to know how much. "Tell me the truth, Darien. Or I'll tell everyone that you two have been secretly dating each other for a long time and all the fighting was just a cover." Darien didn't want a lie like that running around town because if Serena's dad heard that he'd kill both of them. "Okay fine, Andrew. I like her a lot. Now leave it alone, you've heard the truth. If you tell anyone I'll kill you. And don't think about telling Mina either!" "Fine!"  
  
As Serena walked in her house she expected to see her parents waiting to ask her what happened, but no one was there. So Serena ran up to her room with a big smile on her face. "Serena, what are you smiling for," asked Sammy who happened to see Serena run happily to her room. "Oh, nothing," Serena said sweetly then "Go away you little slime-ball," snapped Serena then she disappeared into her room. "Sammy, leave your sister alone," called Ilene.  
Then voices could be heard from Serena's room all night long.  
  
Britney, before you go there's something I want you to have  
Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute isn't this  
Yea, yes it is  
But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end  
Well, baby I went down and got it for you  
Ah, you shouldn't have   
  
"Not another night of that darn song again," said Sammy.   



	4. Serena In A Bottle Chapter 4

Serena in a Bottle  
By Sailor_Moon_21  
  
Chapter 4 "Serena's big make over"  
  
In the morning Ken told Ilene to take Serena shopping and to tell her to invite her friend to dinner tonight. Then Serena came down for breakfast. Ilene was making her famous Chocolate Chip Belgian waffles.  
  
"Good morning, Serena. Did you sleep well?" "I guess," Serena said with a big smile on her face. "So what happened, Serena," asked an impatient Ilene. "I'm not telling." "Would you like to go shopping today, Serena? Just a mother and daughter mini-shopping spree." "Sure." "Oh, I'm making a pot roast for dinner. Why don't you invite your friend." "Okay." Serena finished her breakfast and bolted up stairs. "And after dinner, Sammy. You're going over to your friends house." "Why, mom." "Because Serena needs her space." Serena had run back to the kitchen ready to go. Serena had on a long pink skirt with a short sleeve white shirt and Darien's green jacket. "Mom, I'm ready. Let's go !!!" "Serena, we don't need to rush." "Yes, we do. I'm not asking him in front of Andrew at the Crown. So we need to leave. NOW!"  
  
"Stop here, mom. I'll be back in a minute.' "Okay." And Serena jumped out of car. She ran towards the lake. Serena came up behind Darien and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" "Someone who's tall, blonde and beautiful," Darien said. And Darien turned around and gave Serena a hug. "What are you doing here?" "I just wanted to ask you a question before you went over to the Crown." "And what is that question, if I may ask?" "Would you like to come over to my house for dinner tonight?" "Sure, what time do you want me there?" "How does six sound?" "Good." "Okay. Bye, Darien. See you at six." And Serena jumped back in the car. "Okay. Let's go, mom."  
  
Their first stop was at Salon Inxs. "And what can I do for you ladies today?" "My daughter is going on her first date tonight," said Ilene. "And I would like to look more my age," said Serena. "We can definitely help you. Let's start with the hair." And Serena took her hair out of her usual Odangos. "My I've never seen anybody with hair that long before." "I don't really cut it except for the ends." "How about cutting it up to your lower back? That way it's still long, but it's easier to care for. And it will make you look much older." "Okay," said Serena. "And after we do your hair, we'll do your nails."  
  
It took two hours for her hair to be washed, cut and styled. "Now for your manicure. You're nails look to be perfect, but they just need to be dressed up a little." While her hair was drying they gave her a manicure. They painted them with a translucent purple and used some nail art. Serena chose the moon and stars while the nail artist added some joined hearts. The hearts where in the center with the moons and stars going around them.  
  
The next stop was the mall. The first store they went to was Dillards and right to the Arden makeup counter. "Hello, and what can I do for you ladies today?" "My daughter is going on her first date tonight and I want her to look her best," said Ilene. "So I take it this guy is very special?" "Yes," said Ilene speaking up for Serena. "Mom, its just Darien. It's not like he's some sort of prince or something." "No, but he's your first boyfriend and this is your first date and you want to look your best." "MOM!" "I'm just trying to help." And the woman behind the counter started to make a masterpiece out of Serena.  
  
After the cosmetic incident at Dillards they were off to other stores. "Serena, don't you need some new pj's," asked Ilene as she saw a Frederick's of Hollywood store. "No, and why would I any way." "I don't know maybe for when you're with 'tall, dark and handsome' in New York." "MOM!" "What ever happens between the two of you is your business and it's a perfect opportunity." "Mom, please stop this. He is my best friend, but I don't know or if he does have any real feelings for me. I'm not going to rush into something and end up destroying a good friendship." "Fine! You win, Serena!" "Hey, mom! They got some really cool clothes in here." Looking at the window of the Everything but Water store.  
  
Serena got some of those backless shirts that tie at the neck and bust. And got some of those belly button pants along with some of those spaghetti strap dresses and a pair of dress boots. As they walked though the mall her mother spotted a Victoria Secret's store. "Hey, Serena." "Yes, mom." "Do you need some new underwear?" "Yes, I do actually." So they both walked into the store. At that point it was too late for Serena to back out now. She just realized that she had walked into a trap.  
  
As Serena walked though the store she couldn't decide what to get or where to start. Her mother of course was in the pj's section of the store. ~ Serena will thank me for this later. ~ Then Serena put her clothes up on the counter for the salesclerk and her mother places a short night gown with spaghetti straps and a bath robe in the stuff on the counter.  
  
The next and final stop before home was the video store. Serena picked up a couple of movies her friends suggested (Fools Rush In, Drive Me Crazy and The Wedding Singer). By the time they got to the check out line. Serena had about 10 minutes to get ready. After they paid for the movies Serena asked her mom for the keys. "Give me the keys, Mom." "Why, Serena?" "Or else I won't have enough time to get ready." "Fine!" And her mother hands over the car keys. Just as Serena got her corner some jerk in a candy apple red Ferrari - F50 attempts to cut her off but fails. "Where did you get your license, creep. Out of a Cracker Jack box!!!!. That's right keep that expense piece of crap out of my way," Serena yelled out the window along with giving the finger to the moron. Little did Serena know who was driving that Ferrari.  
  
After Serena pulled in to the driveway she jumped out of the car, reached for her bags and ran up to room to get changed. Then there was a knock at the front door. It was Darien. Ilene opened the door to let Darien in. "I'm sorry I'm late, but some rude driver cut me off and gave me the finger." Ilene's face turned white. "I'll go tell Serena you're here."   
  
As Serena ran back in the direction she came from Darien began to walk over to the Crown. "Hello, Darien." "Hello, Andrew." "So Darien, are we still on for our plans this evening?" "Sorry Andrew, I have other plans for tonight. Anyway I really don't like being the third wheel. You and Rita need your time alone without your best friend hanging around." "But we're going to that new club that opens tonight." "Sorry Andrew, I really wish I could go, but I'd be letting another friend down. I've still got to go to the store and take a shower." "Who's the luck person, Darien? Did something happen between you and Serena last night that you didn't tell me about?" "Andrew, I don't 'kiss and tell' like you do. Well, I've got to go, shopping for the perfect gift is hell!" And Darien walks out of the Crown. ~ Darien, what the hell are you up to? ~  
  
Then Rita walks in. "So there's still three of us going right, Andrew?" "No, Rita. Darien had a sudden 'change in plans'." "Oh, so he decided to sit at home and watch tv all night, when he could be having the time of his life with his two best friends." "Something happened with Darien last night and he hasn't been the same after Serena turned up missing." "Is Serena okay? Was she found?" Yes, she was found, but she took a swim in the lake, according to Darien." "Ah, so he's going to stay home and stare at the tv thinking about her all night long. When is he going to learn that her dad is never going to let her date as long as he's alive. He needs to just get over her." "I don't think he can, Rita. And he doesn't seem to care about what her dad thinks anymore. After last night I think it pushed him over the edge." "How do you know?" "His shirt was wet and there's only one way his shirt can get that wet as it was." "How, Andrew?" "Serena. She was crying again. And it always hurts him when she cries. Because he knows she's crying for him." And Andrew and Rite's conversation went on and on.  
  
"What about this, sir?" "I guess that will work for now. I would get her the ring, but I think her dad would kill me," said Darien. "Oh, I see! You could get it now and save it for later," said the salesclerk. "She's very special to me, but I don't think I'll be needing that ring for another few years though." Darien paid for the gift and left. He looked at the time and decided he needed to be getting back to his apartment. On the way there he stopped and brought her a dozen red roses with a cute little bunny. He had enough time to take a shower and leave.   



	5. Serena In A Bottle Chapter 5

Serena in a Bottle  
By Sailor_Moon_21  
  
Chapter 5 "Serena's first date or Darien comes over for 'Dinner and a Movie'!"  
  
"Serena, your friend is here." "I'll be down in a minute, mom." ~ Well here goes nothing. Darien's eyes are going to be popping out of his head. ~ "Serena, dinner is ready." "Coming, mom!" Serena's mom, dad and brother along with Darien had been waiting for Serena at the dinner table. Then Serena entered into the dinning room and Darien couldn't believe that he was looking at Serena. She was so beautiful to him. Serena came into the dinning room wearing her new belly button pants with a spaghetti strap tank that just about came to her waist. Sammy couldn't believe his own sister was a looker, Darien still couldn't get over the fact that Serena looked great and Ken gave his wife a look of 'Wait until I get my hands on you'. "Ilene, you did a good job today with Serena," said Ken. "Thank you," said Ilene. "Darien, are you waiting to flies or something? I think you can close your mouth now if you aren't." And Serena sat down next to Darien.  
  
"So did anything exciting happen today, Serena." Asked her father. "Not really, except for some creep with Ferrari - F50 almost hit us on the way home. I wish I could have seen what the guy looked like, but his windows where tinted. I wonder where that was guy was headed anyway, because I don't know anyone who lives around here that can afford a car like that or even knows someone who does. And the only thing that know Darien has is that Yamaha, but he doesn't have 'helmet head' today so he walked all that way from home." "So Serena, how long have you been driving for," asked Darien. "Since I was sixteen. Why?" "Just wondering," said Darien. "I was almost late because of some female driver was in such a rush to get where she was going. I wish I knew who that girl was." "Well, good thing that didn't happen or else I'd be so worried about what happened to you, Darien. Maybe we'll never see these people again. It's obvious that they don't belong behind a wheel of a car," said Serena. ~ Note to self: Ditch the Ferrari fast! ~ Thought Darien. ~ Note to self: Find out what type of car Darien drives! ~ Thought Serena. ~ I can't believe my sister is that dumb. Never ask her for a ride, it's not worth anymore 'almost accidents'. This will be good gossip for when I go to the 'Crown' later. ~ Thought Sammy.  
  
After dinner Sammy left to go to his friends for the night while Serena and Darien watched movies. As the credits for 'The Wedding Singer' which was watched last rolled. Serena and Darien drifted off to sleep together on the living room couch. Serena had her head leaning against Darien's chest. And Darien had his arms around Serena' tiny waist.  
  
Sammy and his friend had decided to go to the Crown to play vide games for while and spread the news of 'Serena and Darien's almost car accident'. Sammy sat at the counter and Andrew, Mina, Lita, Ami and Rei where all wanting to know how things with 'Serena and Darien' where going. "Well, first off my mom let Serena drive home from the video store and she almost hit Darien's car unknowingly," said Sammy. "Please tell me she didn't react," said Mina. "Yes, she did and she also gave him the finger also not knowing who was driving the other car!" "What," said Andrew who's trying to make sense of all this. "Serena wasn't paying attention again as always. Then she almost plows through Darien's car, blames it on him and gives him the finger unknowingly." "Serena almost turned Darien's Ferrari into a squashed tin can and never knew it was him," said Andrew. "Until dinner," said Sammy. "Was there a lot of yelling?" "Nope, they just brushed it off for now, except for my dad he about blew a gasket. Then he told Serena not to think about driving ever again. And she ran up to her room for a crying session, if Darien wasn't there she probably would have ran off somewhere," said Sammy.  
  
And after Sammy got done telling him tale and Andrew finished laughing at what Serena did. Sammy and his friend left the Crown.  
  
Time 8am  
  
The next morning Ken and Ilene woke up to a surprise on the couch, a sleeping 'Serena and Darien'. Then Ilene noticed that the TV was still on, but it had a blank picture. "Aren't they so cute, Ken," whispered Ilene who's trying no to wake the sleeping couple. "Ken, why don't you come help me make my famous 'Chocolate Chip Belgian waffle's'. I'm sure they'll be hungry when they wake up."  
  
Time 10am  
  
Darien had been laying awake for about half an hour. It's now ten o' clock and Serena had started to stir. Darien took his hand and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. ~ My bed feels a little lumpy and warm for some reason. What was that that just moved my hair. ~ Serena thought to herself.  
  
Serena opened her eyes and saw she had fell asleep on the couch without saying goodnight to Darien. "Good morning, sleepy head," a familiar voice said. "Huh?" "Your mother has breakfast waiting in the kitchen." Serena turned her head towards the voice. "Darien, what are you still doing here?" "We fell asleep watching movies last night." And Serena turned around and hugged Darien. "Why don't we go see what's for breakfast," said Darien. "Okay," said a still half-asleep Serena.  
  
As Serena and Darien entered the kitchen Ilene turned around. "Well, look who's finally awake! Did you have a good sleep, Serena?" "Yeah, mom. Where's dad?" "He had some things to do in town," said Ilene as she winked at Serena. "Mother, stop it right now!" "Stop what, Serena?" "So, what's for breakfast," asked Darien. "I'm sure what ever it is it will be delicious." "Yeah! Mom, what are we eating for breakfast?"  
  
After breakfast Darien went home and Serena said that she'd see him later. "Mom, why did you have to start that up in front of Darien?" "Start, what?" "Never mind then. And don't come up after me either. I want to be alone." And Serena's father walked in the door. "Hello, and what's going on?" "Nothing, Dear." "Did Serena and her friend get into a fight or something?" "No, she's just being a normal teenager that's all." "Okay, fine!"  
  
As the week went on Serena would always come home looking sad. When asked 'what was wrong' she would answer with 'you wouldn't understand'. Then she would run up to her room and cry.  
  
I believe that there's something deep inside   
That shouldn't be from time to time   
I sure found out, thought love was such a crime   
The more you care, the more you fall   
  
No need to worry, no need to turn away   
Cause it don't matter, anyway   
Oh baby   
  
I'd miss you in a heartbeat   
I'd miss you right away   
I'd miss you in a heartbeat   
Cause it ain't love if it don't feel that way, oh no   
  
When we touch I just lose my self control   
A sense sensation I can't hide   
To love is easy, it ain't easy to walk away   
I keep the faith and there's a reason why, yeah   
  
No need to worry, no need to turn away   
Cause it don't matter, anyway   
Baby   
  
I'd miss you in a heartbeat   
Yeah I'd miss you right away   
I'd miss you in a heartbeat   
Cause it ain't love if it don't feel that way   
  
Now, I ain't big on promises   
But I'll be true to you   
Cause I'd do 'bout anything, yeah   
For some one like, baby for you   
  
I'd miss you in a heartbeat   
Yeah I'd miss you right away   
Oh, I'd miss you in a heartbeat   
Cause it ain't love if it don't feel that way   
  
It was finally Thursday and later that night Darien would be coming by to pick up her luggage. So Serena decided that she needed to talk to a friend. She first went to Rei's, but as usual she was busy with Chad. Then she went to Mina's hoping she wasn't busy. "Hello, Serena. So what are you doing here? I though that you where packing?" "I've already finished. Mina, I have a problem and I need some advice." "Did you and Darien get into a fight or something?" "No! Well, see my mom keeps hinting about things that I feel I'm not ready for yet." "Oh, I see. Well, what matters most is how much you love the other person. And if you're ready for the changes that come along with it." "What do you mean by 'changes'?" "The feelings between the two people change sometime, especially if they're really good friends." "Thank You, Mina. You've been a really big help. Well, I'll see you when I get back from New York." "Bye, Serena."  
  
That night Serena couldn't sleep. She had started to doubt going to New York now. When Darien had come to pick up her luggage her mother told him that Serena had gone to bed early and that she'd see him in the morning. Well, now it was 6am and Serena still hadn't slept. So she got dressed and went out the window and walked over to Darien's apartment.  



	6. Serena In A Bottle Chapter 6

Serena in a Bottle  
  
By Sailor_Moon_21  
  
Chapter 6 "New York here we come"  
  
Darien woke up when his alarm went off at 7am. He got up and took a shower. He decided that he was going to take Serena out to breakfast. Then his phone rang. "Hello!" "Hi Darien, this is Ilene. Serena's mother." "Is something wrong with Serena?" "No, but I was wondering if you had seen her?" "No, I haven't. I was just on my way out. If I see her, I'll have her call you immediately." "Okay. Thank you, Darien." "Bye, Mrs. Tsukino." And Darien hung up the phone. ~ Serena why have you turned up missing again. ~  
  
Darien opened up his door to leave and noticed Serena curled up in a ball sitting in Darien's doorway. Even though she was wearing his green jacket, she was still cold to him. "Serena," Darien called as he shook her. ~ Darn see must be asleep. Good thing I got up early. ~ Darien walked back inside and called Serena's house. "Hello!" "Mrs. Tsukino, I found Serena." "Where was she?" "Outside my apartment door asleep." "Just have her call home when you guys get to New York." "Okay." "Goodbye, Darien." "Goodbye, Mrs. Tsukino." And he hung up the phone again.  
  
Before leaving again he grabbed a warm blanket so he could wrap it around Serena. Then he put the blanket on Serena and locked his apartment door. He finished wrapping the blanket around Serena, picked her up and carried her to the car.  
  
When they arrived at the airport he shook Serena again and she began to stir. "Serena, wake up. We're at the airport?" "Huh?" "Serena, do you want to go to New York still?" Then Serena woke up. "Where am I?" "In my car. Come on we've still got to go check in our luggage." "Oh, yeah the contest. I'm sorry, I forgot. I couldn't sleep last night." "Until you took a walk and ended up at my door right?" "No, I couldn't sleep, so when it was 6am I got dressed climbed out the window and walked over to your place. Then I kind of fell asleep outside." "Why didn't you knock when you got there?" "I didn't know what time it was and I didn't want to wake you." "Serena, next time I don't care what time it is knock."  
  
Then Serena and Darien checked in their luggage and went to go find some breakfast before they got on the plane. An hour and a half later they boarded the plane.   
When they finally arrived in New York twelve hours later Serena and Darien got off the plane. "Excuse me, sir," said Serena. "What time is it?" "It is 10am," replied the man. Serena looked puzzled for a minute. "Time changes, Serena." "What Darien?" "It is 10pm Tokyo time and it is 10am New York time." "How can it be 10am when we left Tokyo and 10am when we arrive here, but we were on the plane for twelve hours." "Serena, just forget it." "Okay. So lets go find the hotel so I can sleep." "Why do you want to sleep?" "Because I'm tired, Darien!" "Okay, Serena," Darien said softly.  
  
Later that night when Serena woke up Darien was sitting on the couch watching TV. "What are you watching?" "Some movie called 'Dead Man on Campus' its really funny." "Nah. Are you hungry because I am?" "I guess." "Darien, what's wrong?" "Nothing." "Don't lie to me. Now what's wrong?" "There's nothing to do except watch movies on TV." "Wrong, maybe we can find one of those night club type thing's to go to." "To get in you have to be at least eighteen." "I'll be eighteen next week. How will they know any ways?" "They check your ID at the door." "Can't we just try to get in?" "No!" "Come on, Darien. Please!" "Fine!" "Cool." "But under one condition?" "What is it?" "If we can't get in we come back." "Okay." "Now go get ready to leave." "Okay, Darien. I'll be ready in 15 minutes." "Okay, Serena. I'm counting."  
  
When Serena came back ten minutes later she looked like she was at least twenty-five. "So did I do a killer job?" Darien's jaw was locked in the open opposition for at least five minutes. "Yeah, I might have a hard time believing your only seventeen." "Good, now can we please leave?" "Sure!" And Serena and Darien left. They stayed out until the clubs closed. Serena had fun dancing and spending time with Darien. "So is this what it's like when you go with Andrew and Rita?" "Nope, I just usually sit back and watch all the fun." "Why don't you have fun when you're with them?" "Because it's not the same, I'd rather have someone to have fun with." "Ah, I get the picture. That's why I've been drawing lately. All my friends have someone to have fun with, except me. So I draw. It's not the same, but it's a way to pass the time." Then a tear started to fall from Serena's eye. "Andrew just drags me along. I don't really like it. Andrew and Rita are both my friends, but I don't like being pulled along." "My mom keeps telling me to pretend to spend time with my friends, but 'what if' my dad decides to check up on me. So I just keep telling her to get the idea out of her head." Darien was surprised to hear that Serena's mother would be willing to lie so they could spend time together. ~ I wish she had taken her mother's advice. Then Andrew and Rita would stop dragging me around with them. ~ As they entered their room both wished that they didn't have to go back to Tokyo.  
  
"I guess I'll sleep on the couch," said Serena. "Why?" "Because the couch is to short for you." "Oh, why don't we just share the bed?" "NO! I prefer the couch to the bed any way." "Are you sure, Serena?" "Yes, Darien." "Okay, well goodnight then." "Goodnight, Darien." As both Serena and Darien where about asleep a loud crash of thunder was heard and a bright flash of lightening was seen. And Serena jumped up off the couch and into the bedroom and into Darien's warm arms. "What's wrong, Serena? It's only a little storm." "I'm afraid of thunder and lightening. They scare me." And with this sudden change of weather Darien was thanking the fates silently. And Serena fell asleep and stayed in his arms all night long.  
  
During the day they would go shopping all day long, eat at a nice restaurant, go dancing at night, then fall asleep in each other's arms every night due to the 'nightly' thunder showers they had been having. This routine went on for about the weeks they were in New York, except for night before Serena's eighteenth birthday.  



	7. Serena In A Bottle Chapter 7a (pg-13)

Serena in a Bottle  
By Sailor_Moon_21  
  
Chapter 7a "Memories for the future"  
  
The day before Serena's eighteenth birthday was definitely a special one. Serena and Darien tried to sleep in for once, but the phone seemed like it would never stop ringing.  
  
"Hello," answered Serena. "Happy Birthday, Sweetie." "Thank you, mom, but tomorrow is my birthday not today." "Serena, today is June 30th." Mom, today is June 29th." "It's your birthday in Tokyo, Serena," said a half-awake Darien. And her mother heard Darien's comment to Serena. "Oops! Sorry, Mom. I'm still getting used to the time difference thing over here." "It's okay, Serena. Well father would wish you a happy birthday himself today, but he went to bed early." "It's only 10am. Why would dad go to bed this early?" "It's 10pm, Serena. Like Darien said 'it's different over here in Tokyo." "Yeah, I forgot." "So what are you guys doing for your birthday over there tomorrow?" "I don't know. Hopefully something fun and exciting." "Well, I wish you the best of luck." "Thank you, mom." "Oh, your aunt and uncle may call you sometime tomorrow." "Okay, hopefully we're here to catch it." "I'll see you guys when you get home. Bye, Serena." "Bye, Mom." And Serena went back to sleep.   
  
Later when Serena and Darien woke up it was 12pm (noon). "So what are we going to do all day," asked Serena. "Well, we still have how many shopping days left?" "I'm sick of shopping. Please remind me when we go home to avoid all future shopping trips with my friends." "Let's see. Hummmm... Why don't we go find some lunch first, then we'll worry about how to spend the rest of the day later." "Okay. That's sounds like a plan, Darien." Serena and Darien got dressed and left to go eat.  
  
"How about this place, Serena." "Okay, but can we sit outside?" "Sure anything for you, Serena." "Any why are you is such a good mood lately, Darien?" "I don't know. Just because!!!" "Just because what, Darien?" "I don't know. Maybe because I think you're cute." "Your so sweet, Darien. But please stop 'sugar coating' everything. Just be the 'real' you." "Can we discuss this after lunch?" "Sure," said Serena. After they finished lunch they went for a walk in Central Park.  
  
As they were walking through the park Darien sees a stray brush of roses mixed in with some tulips. He picks a rose and breaks it off before thorns and places it behind Serena's ear. And they continue their walk around the park. They stop and hear a song coming from someone's radio and stop to dance to it.  
  
I'm alone yeah I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love let's break the wall between us  
Don't make it tough I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light  
  
Baby  
You're my angel come and save me tonight  
You're my angel come make it alright  
  
Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling inside  
Yes, it's true loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love I'm nothing but a beggar  
Without your love a dog without a bone  
What can I do I'm sleepin in this bed alone  
  
Baby  
You're my angel come and save me tonight  
You're my angel come and make it alright  
Come and save me tonight  
  
You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give when I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why  
  
Baby, baby, baby  
You're my angel come and save me tonight  
You're my angel come and make it alright  
You're my angel come and save me tonight  
You're my angel come and make it alright  
Come and save me tonight  
Come and save me tonight  
Come and save me tonight . . .  
  
And then they rented a swan boat for a couple of hours.  
  
While out in the lake on the swan Serena reminds Darien about what they were talking about at lunch so he can continue the conversation since no one's around. "So now can you tell me why you're in such a good mood? Nobody is around unless you're afraid of the water hearing you!!!" "Well, it's just . . ." ~ I have to do this she's on to me now. There's no turning back now. ~ Darien thought to himself. "Serena, I've always loved you. Not at first, but over time. And you being not exactly able to 'go out' with guys because of your dad just made me want to be with you more. Then one day I realized I didn't like you as a best friend, but I loved you as if I was your boyfriend and you were my girlfriend. And having you all to myself for the last two weeks without our 'melding friends' (Andrew, Mina, Rei, Lita, Ami and Rita) made me realize I've loved you for a very long time. I can't remember when I fell for you, but I know that I will always love you no matter what happens." "Oh, Darien," said Serena softly as tears of joy began to run down her face.  
  
And Serena put her arms around Darien. Darien takes his hand and puts it under her chin and tilt's her head slightly back and gives her a passionate kiss. And the sun begins to behind them. They got back to the park so they can go eat dinner.  
  
After dinner they went back to their hotel room and watched movies on TV. When they looked at the clock later it said it was 12am. So Serena decides that she's going to sleep. Darien goes into the bedroom and Serena gets settled on the couch. "Goodnight, Darien." "Goodnight, Serena." And as they almost fall asleep the 'nightly thunder storm' rolls in. This time Serena decides she's going to 'stick it out' on couch.  
  
The thunderstorm seemed to be most violent of the ones over the last two weeks. A louder roar of thunder and a brighter flash of lightening lit up the night sky. And Serena is still trying to 'stick it out' is now clutching the couch for dear life. And Darien walks into the living room. "Serena, why don't you come and sleep in the bedroom with me again tonight." "No, I'm fine, Darien. I need to learn to deal with my fear." Just then really bad stroke of lightening was seen and a very loud sound of thunder was heard. And with the flash lightening all the lights in half of New York went out. Serena jumped up in fright and grabbed a hold of Darien's bare chest. "It's okay, Serena." And Serena's eyes are filled with tears and are wetting Darien's shoulder.  
  
Darien picks Serena up off the couch and carries her into the bedroom and lays her beside him on the bed. And he holds her close to him. Then Serena gets the sudden urge to kiss Darien. And he kisses her back, but with a deep passionate kiss. Then Serena starts to message his bare chest with her hands. And Darien begins to unbutton her pink flannel nightshirt.  
  
Swept up in the moment Serena starts to return to her senses and pulls out of the kiss. "Darien, what are you doing?" "I'm sorry, Serena." "Why are you sorry, Darien? I love you and I have for a long time. I just needed to know if you loved me back as much as I love you." Then she rolls on top of Darien and begins to caress hi chest and kiss his lips and neck very softly. Serena and Darien look into each other's passion filled eyes. It's as if they knew that they wanted each other. So Darien grabs a hold of Serena's pink flannel nightshirt and slips it off of her shoulders.  
  
(For the rest what happens from here use your imagination. If I tell you what happens then this version wouldn't be PG-13. Unless you're hentai then EM me at usachiba22@netzero.net)  
  
Then Darien pulls the covers up over both of them. And he puts his arms around her and pulls her close to him as they both fall asleep in each other's arms.  
  
You want commitment  
Take a look into these eyes  
They burn with fire  
Until the end of time  
I would do anything  
I'd beg, I'd steal, I'd die  
To have you in these arms tonight  
Baby I want you like the roses  
Want the rain  
You know I need you  
Like a poet needs the pain  
I would give anything  
My blood my love my life  
If you were in these arms tonight  
  
I'd hold you  
I'd need you  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
And make everything alright  
If you were in these arms   
I'd love you  
I'd please you  
I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
And love you till the end of time  
If you were in these arms tonight  
  
We stared at the sun  
And we made promise  
A promise this world would never blind us  
These were our words  
Our words were our songs  
Our songs are our prayers  
These prayers keep me strong  
And I still believe  
If you were in these arms   
  
I'd hold you  
I'd need you  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
And make everything alright  
If you were in these arms   
I'd love you  
I'd please you  
I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
And love you till the end of time  
If you were in these arms tonight  
  
Your clothes are still scattered  
All over our room  
This old place still smells like  
Your cheap perfume  
Everything here reminds me of you  
And there's nothing that I  
Wouldn't do  
And these were our words  
They keep me strong  
Baby  
  
I'd hold you  
I'd need you  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
And make everything alright  
If you were in these arms  
I'd love you  
I'd please you  
I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
And love you till the end of time  
If you were in these arms tonight  
  
If you were in these arms tonight  
If you were in these arms tonight  
If you were in these arms baby  
Like the roses need the rain?  
Like the seasons need to change  
Like the poet need the pain?  
I'd give anything to have you  
In these arms tonight   
  
The violent thunderstorm had stopped a long time ago, but Serena and Darien never noticed. They awoke at 12pm the next day due to 'lack of sleep'. The phone ringing woke up Serena as she rushed to answer it and grabbing the blanket to 'cover' her. "Hello," said Serena. "So how are you feeling today, Serena." "Good, mom." "I was just calling to make sure you guys are okay." "Yea, we survived." "They said on the news that it had hurricane strength winds and most of the city lost power and the phones. I would have called earlier, but the phone lines where you guys are were down." "I didn't notice about the phone, but I do know about lights." "So, did anything exciting happen last night, Serena?" "Nope, I think we both value are lives a little more than you think we do." "Serena, your on the other side of the world. And besides your father won't know unless you tell him, Serena." "MOM! That's not the point. I don't feel that way about Darien. And he doesn't feel that way about me. If and only if he did he would tell me. He's my best friend, mom. And that's all."  
  
Serena and her mother arguing over the phone wake Darien who is half-asleep up. He pretends that he's still asleep. And hears everything Serena is saying to her mother. Darien also knows that everything Serena is saying is a lie to get her mother off her case. They had so much practice with their friends.   
  
"Serena, are you sure, because for some reason I just don't believe you." "Why wouldn't you believe me? If you think I'm lying than ask Darien yourself!" "Serena, I was once a girl myself. And your father was not my first boyfriend either. There was one guy before him and this other guy is your 'real father' Serena." "What? That's it, mom. When I come back home I'm moving out and nobody can stop me. I'm moving in with Lita." "Serena, don't you think you're over-acting a little?" "Me over-act, mom. I've never over-acted in my life, except for that night I just couldn't take it anymore. So I went for a 'little swim' in the lake. The only thing that kept me from staying in the lake was 'my best friend' I just couldn't hurt him like that."  
  
Darien opened his eyes wide in shock over what he was hearing Serena say to her mother. And Serena's mother is now in tears and hangs up the phone. Serena also hung up the phone on her end and then sees Darien starring at her. "I'm sorry, Darien. I didn't mean any of it. She just gets me so mad sometimes; I just go off the deep end. And I had to make her think that I only thought of you as 'just a friend'. I love you more than words can say Darien. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Then Serena began to cry. Darien grabs the sheets and 'covers' himself and goes to hug Serena.  
  
"It's okay, Serena. I know how hard your father has been on you, but when you talk about things you've tried to do to yourself to get even with your parents it hurts. I know you're not trying to hurt me, but the thought of losing you does. I love you too much too lose you, Serena." And Darien kisses her. "Why don't we go shopping, that always seems to make you happy, Serena." "Okay, Darien."  
  
Serena and Darien got up, got dressed and went shopping. "So what are we looking for again, Darien?" "Something nice! I'm sure you don't have anything 'formal' with you." ~ What is he planning? ~ Thought Serena. "Actually I don't own anything 'formal', Darien. So I guess I'll have to find something that meets your approval." And Serena began to giggle. Darien noticed another jewelry store, but this one was across from a dress shop. Serena went into the store. "So Darien, what dresses in here do you think look nice?" "All of them are pretty, but only you can make the perfect dress look beautiful." And Serena blushed. "Why don't you look for the dress, Serena. And I'll go look for accessories." "Okay, Darien."  
And Serena who was too much in a daze from last night didn't really think about what Darien had said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just looking for the right one," said Darien. "She must be very special for you to be this 'picky'." "You're right about her being special. I'm looking for something that is . . . her." "Ah, I think we have what your looking for, Sir." The salesclerk locked the display case and opened a drawer below it. Then took out a black velvet box and opened it in front of Darien. Darien saw the 'perfect ring'. He pointed to the one he wanted. "I'll take that one," said Darien to the salesclerk. "Okay," she replied. To Darien the price didn't matter, only the happy, surprised and shocked look on Serena's face did when he gives it to her. With that thought in mind Darien returned to the dress shop Serena was in to see how she was doing.  
  
Serena still couldn't decide which dress to buy. Both of the dresses were very pretty. One was navy with silver stars and gold crescent moons all over it. It was strapless and was slit on the right side that started mid-thigh and went down to her feet. It had matching 6-inch heels and gloves that went to her elbows. The other dress was pale pink with red roses scattered all over it. It had spaghetti straps and a slit going down both sides starting at mid-thigh and going down to her feet.  
  
Darien saw Serena. "So have you found a dress yet?" "Which one do you like better?" And Serena holds up both dresses. I like them both. So why don't you get both of them?" "Okay, what ever you say, Darien." Serena bought both dresses and by the time were done shopping it was 4pm. Serena took her shower first since she takes the longest to get ready. That gave Darien time to hide the ring box in his tux pants pocket.  
  
When Serena finished with her shower she exited the bathroom. Darien's thoughts began to turn as he saw Serena exist the bathroom with nothing but a white towel wrapped around her. "I thought I'd get dressed out here so you can use the bathroom." "Thank you, Serena." And then Darien picked up his clothes and walked into the bathroom. When Darien walked out of the bathroom 20 minutes Serena was dressed and looked beautiful in the navy dress. ~ I want to kiss her, but if do I feel that I won't be able to stop. I must get that image of Serena in the towel out of my head. And I must focus on dinner. ~ Thought Darien to himself.   
  
Darien decided they needed to leave immediately. "Come on, Serena. We need to leave now or we're going to be late!" "Late for what???" "We need to leave and there's no time to answer questions." "Okay! Whatever you say, Darien." ~ That was a close call! ~ Thought Darien.  
  
When Serena and Darien arrived at the restaurant they were 45 minutes early. "Ah, Darien, I thought you said we were running late???" "I guess I read the clock wrong." "Darien, you're lying! Now tell me the truth!" "That is the truth, Serena. I would never lie to you." "Let's see . . . . . . . today is my birthday. And every year for my birthday you surprise me in some way. My charm bracelet has run out of spaces for a new charm so you have something big planned." "Okay, you caught me, but you will love your surprise very much." "So why don't you give it to me now, Darien!!!" "Oh, but it's so fun to keep you in suspense, my sweet!"  
  
After dinner was over Serena and Darien where driven by horse drawn carriage around New York to see the sites. Then the carriage stopped at Central Park. Serena Darien got out and went walking for awhile. Suddenly Darien stopped walking and Serena noticed. "Darien, can I please have my birthday present now. The suspense is killing me!" "Fine, Serena." And Darien kissed Serena.  
  
Then Darien gains all the strength he could summon and began to speak. "Serena, we've been best friends for so long that sometimes I wished that we could be more. I know you being scared of what your dad would to me kept us apart. And since that night you disappeared he's accepted you being friends with me. While I was your best friend I fell in love you. I also will never forget the time I surprised you for your sixteenth birthday in Paris. You are and always will be my Odango." And Darien kneeled down one knee and took Serena's hand. "Serena, I need to know will you be my Odango forever?" And Darien pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it.  
  
Serena was shocked. She knew Darien loved her, but she never expected him to love her this much. Serena starred at the ring it was beautiful. It was a 2-karat diamond shaped like a star on a 10-karat gold band. Tears began to roll down Serena's face. Then she answered Darien. "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Then Darien put the ring on her finger and got up. Serena immediately jumped into his arms. Darien who was not fully prepared to catch Serena fell over backwards with Serena in his arms. She hugged him for what seemed like forever.  
  
When Serena was finished squeezing the life out of Darien, they both figured they should be heading back. The carriage was waiting on them. "Darien, does feel cold out tonight or is it me?" Darien took off his tux jacket and put it around Serena's shoulders along with his arms. "Do you feel warmer now?" And Serena looked at Darien and smiled.   



	8. Serena In A Bottle 7b

Serena in a Bottle  
By Sere-Chan (a.k.a. Sailor_Moon_21)  
  
Chapter 7b "Visions of the past"  
  
************************************ Serena's POV ******************************  
  
I remember when I first Darien. I was twelve at the time. And it was a Friday afternoon, the day the Crown Game Center got the Sailor V game in. I was running as fast as I could to the 'Crown' because I wanted to be the first person to play it.  
  
As I walked in I spotted the 'Sailor V' game and some guy (Darien) was already playing it. So I walked up to him to see if he would let me play the game. "Excuse me, but could I play a round before I have to go home?" "No, I've waited for a lone time to play this game," said the guy. "So have I. I just want to play one round and then you can have it back!" "No," said the guy again. "Listen creep, I've waited for months to be able to play this game. So just let me play one round or else!!!" "Or else what??? Your going to get your big brother to beat me up," asked the guy. And I turned around and left the 'Crown' crying.  
  
I will always remember the time Mina set me up on a 'mystery blind date'. I really wasn't supposed to be 'dating' according to my dad and I was fourteen at the time. Well, after a while Darien formerly 'the creep' and me became friends over the last two years, but we 'put on' a daily fight for everyone's enjoyment. I felt really stupid in the '1980's Cyndi Lauper' type outfit I was wearing. Also my hair was in a braided waterfall ponytail. I'm sure Mina had fun making me look weird, because I sure felt weird. Mina was also the only connection I had to this guy and she told him what I would be wearing.  
  
After Mina made me look stupid. She made me go sit on a bench in the park by the lake. Then 10 minutes later Darien showed up. He didn't look to bad himself. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a long sleeve button down shirt and a black leather jacket. He had a single long-stemmed red rose in his hand. Then he walked over to me.  
  
"Serena, is that you," asked Darien. "Yes, Darien. You look nice tonight. Are you waiting for someone?" "Well, I guess I was, but I think I have a friend by the name of 'Andrew Furuhata' to kill," said Darien. "Why? You're here waiting for someone and so am I. We can just sit and wait here together." "Serena, Andrew and Mina had a hand in this. I can smell it. The person you're waiting for is 'ME'," said Darien. "What??? Mina would never do this to me ever, Darien. We're just friends and I can't think of why Mina would do this." "I can take you home if you would like," asked Darien. "You can't I'm spending the night at Mina's tonight. And my dad would think something fishy was going on." "Well, then lets make the most of our time," said Darien.  
We left the park and got on his motorcycle. He never told me where we were going, but I'm sure it was going to be nice. Although I still wondered why Mina had me put a bikini on under my outfit instead of a normal pair of bra and panties.  
  
Then Darien pulled of the road and we saw a deserted part of the beach. It looked like someone had been there before us. There was a picnic basket sitting on a blanket with about four blankets folded up and off to the side.  
  
"Darien, where did this all come from?" "Don't worry about it. Just to let you know Andrew and Mina don't know where this place is. So they won't be spying on us," said Darien reassuringly. "Okay, Darien."  
  
So we talked for awhile and ate. I had a nice time. I just wish I were older. "So, Darien, would you like to go swimming?" "I was going to ask you the same thing," said Darien. "I guess on some level we know what each other thinks. I really hate pretending not to be friends, but they would never leave us alone if we where friends in front of everyone. I really hate it when they try to or do set us up. I can imagine what Mina is saying to Andrew right now." "Yeah, I know the feeling. I guess we need to tell the truth to them, Serena. It's the only way. We'll just tell them we worked out our 'differences' and decided to be friends," said Darien.  
  
"Is that all I mean to you, Darien??? Even though I'm only fourteen I can't stop the 'real' way I feel about you. I just want you to hold me forever, Darien. I want you to pick me up and take me away from everything including my family and friends. I want to know what it feels like to wake-up beside you every morning. I would give up everything just to be with you, Darien." "Serena, I know how you feel, but don't you think it's a little extreme? If you want, you can tell everyone we're 'best friends' that will explain the closeness between us without having to tell the truth," said Darien.  
  
"What are you trying to say, Darien? And what 'truth' is that?" "Well between you, me and wall you're my girlfriend and I'm you're boyfriend, but around our friends and you're family we're 'best friends' if you get the point, Serena," said Darien.  
  
"Point taken!!! So let's swim." We played for a long time in the water. When Darien checked his watch it was 1am. No wonder why I felt tried. Well we went back to the beach where our stuff was. And Darien handed me a blanket to wrap around my self. We sat down next to each other. Then after awhile a put my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep in his arms.  
  
By morning I found that I was lying down, but I was still in Darien's arms. The sun was just about to rise when I felt something kiss my head. "Good morning, Serena. It's beautiful, isn't it," asked Darien. "Yes, it is. I've never been awake this early before. And to tell the truth I'm still a little tried from last night." "That's okay. You can go back to sleep; I'll still be here. I'm still kind of tried too," said Darien. Okay!" And we both fell back to sleep.  
  
Later, when we awoke there were two people standing over us? One was putting something away quickly. "Darien, I think it's time to go." "Okay, Serena," said Darien. And then I opened my eyes to find Andrew and Mina standing over us. "AHHHH!!!" "What's wrong, Serena," said Darien. Then he opened his eyes. "How did you find this place, Andrew," asked Darien. "Oh, I just got to think like you, Darien," stated Andrew.  
  
After that embarrassing incident at the beach I learned Mina had taken a picture before me and Darien had woken up. The next day Darien and me told everyone including Andrew and Mina that we've been putting on a show for everyone for months. And boy was they all shocked.  
  
My sixteenth birthday was very special, but I'll let Darien tell you guys about that time. I thought I'd tell you about my seventeenth birthday instead. It was just as good as my birthday present for this year. I can't wait to get back home and tell all my friends about it. And I can also see my dad going psycho too. Well, it's his entire fault for trying to keep me away from Darien.  
  
See I go to Paris, France every year for the summer. I didn't feel like going every year anymore. Mainly because of my cousin Amanda she's such a troublemaker. And yes she has gotten into lots of trouble. Before I left Darien wanted me to drop by his place for a minute, but he wouldn't tell me why.  
  
When I got there he give me seventeen long-stemmed red roses. He took one out of the bunch and put it in my hair. Then he led me to the couch. "Sit down, Serena," said Darien. "Okay." Then he came back with a small jewelry box and set it on the coffee table in front of me. "Here, this is for you," said Darien. I took the box and opened it. It was beautiful. "Take off your bracelet so I can put it on," said Darien.  
  
I took off my charm bracelet and handed it to Darien. "This is an Australian Crystal. And when you look at it in the light it looks just as beautiful as you, Serena," Said Darien. "Thank you!" Was all I could say as I felt my cheeks get warm all of a sudden.  
  
He put my bracelet back on for me. Then he helped me up. As he led me to the door he began to look sad. "I'll be back before you know it, Darien. I'm always home for your birthday. I'll just have to find you something special in Paris this year." Then when we reached the door. He stopped and looked at me. "Have a good trip, Serena. I'll see you when you get home," said Darien. Then he kissed me. It was our 'first kiss' ever. "Bye, Darien. I'll miss you." Then I left.  
  
When I got home my mom asked where the roses came from. And I told her my 'best friend' gave them to me. Then my dad came in and it was time to leave. I turned and started walking out of the front door tears ran down my face as I began to think of Darien.  
  
I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it  
You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault  
  
Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault  
  
You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience  
You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long  
I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something so rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Serena In A Bottle Chapter 7c

Serena in a Bottle  
By Sere-Chan (a.k.a. Sailor_Moon_21)  
  
Chapter 7c "Vision of the Past"  
  
*************************************** Darien's POV ******************************  
  
Now I don't really know what Serena told you guys about how we first met so here's how it happened. I was fourteen at the time and it had been eight years since the death of my parents. And I had a very hard time making friends with people, especially with women. I thought I had gotten over the pain of my parent's death and then here comes another birthday to remind me. Well, after school was over that one fateful day that would change my life forever.  
  
Andrew my one and only best friend at the time had told me weeks ago that today Friday, he would be getting the 'Sailor V' game in. Well, I was playing 'Sailor V' when 'she' walked in.  
  
She looked like a goddess. Her hair was so long that she had to wear it in two 'odangos' or buns, but I prefer calling them odangos. And her hair was the color straw that had been spun into gold.  
  
Then she walked over to me. "Excuse me, but could I play a round before I have to go home," asked 'my goddess'. Now I should have said so I could have got to look at 'my goddess' longer. "No, I've waited for a long time play this game." I tried not to make it sound mean I swear!!!  
  
Then she spoke again almost begging. "So have I. I just want to play one round and then you can have it back," said 'my sweet Odango'. I just couldn't stop playing the game. And also I just got on too. "No!" "Listen creep, I've waited for months to be able to play this game. So just let me play one round or else," she demanded. Was it I or is 'my goddess' really an 'angel of death' in disguise? She first started out really nice and then she had a total change of attitude in a matter of seconds like PMS had kicked in. Maybe she's mental or something. Then I replied to her, "Or else what? You're going to get your big brother to beat me up?"  
  
After I said that she turned around and ran away crying. Maybe I should have let her play the game. I had nothing else better to do and I didn't have anyone waiting on me to come home. I think that was my biggest problem.  
  
"You should have let Serena play the game, Darien," said Andrew. "Who's Serena???" "The girl you were just rude to," said Andrew. So 'Serena' is the name of 'my little golden haired goddess'. "So how often does 'she' come in here, Andrew?" "Why, Darien? Do you like her or something," asked Andrew. "No!!! Are you sick or something, Andrew. She's obviously way too young for me." "So two years younger than you is way to young for you. I'll just make a mental note of that," said Andrew.  
"Andrew, how do you know everything about everybody, but nobody really knows anything about you???" "It just comes with the job my friend, it just comes with the job," said Andrew.  
  
Now I know I should have been nice to Serena 'my Odango Atama Goddess', but I think I've made up for it over the years. I remember when I asked Serena if she'd like to go to my Senior Prom with me. Her face was lit up like a star in the night sky. "Of course, Darien. I'll see if I can spend the night over at Lita's so I can go," said Serena. "Okay, if not that's fine too, I'll just stay home." "Don't worry I'll find some way to go even if I have to sneak out," replied Serena. "You shouldn't risk getting yourself in to trouble before your 'Summer Trip'." "I rather be grounded so I didn't have to go, but with my luck they'd still send me anyway," said Serena.  
  
When I picked Serena up from Lita's she looked great. At least Mina didn't get a hold of her again. I still wonder where Mina gets her idea her of style from. Well, Serena was surprised at how I looked too. "I'll have to remember to bring you to my Senior Prom," said Serena.  
  
After the dance was over Serena asleep in my car. So, I did the next best thing to taking her back to Lita's. I brought her my apartment. It's amazing how she stayed asleep in my arms. I laid her on my bed. Then I went in search of extra pillows and a blanket so I could sleep on the couch.  
  
~ What smells so good? Lita's cooking duh! Wait a minute this isn't Lita's. I must have fell asleep in Darien's car. Well, I guess I'll go see what's for breakfast, ~ thought Serena. "Breakfast smells good. So what are we having," asked Serena. "Chocolate chip pancakes with Chocolate syrup." "Yummy," replied Serena anxiously.  
  
Well, at least she loves my cooking! After breakfast I took her to Lita's so she could change and go home. One day she'll be mine forever and I won't ever have to taker her home.   
  
For her sixteenth birthday she went to Paris, France like she does every to she her Aunt Tessa, Uncle Duncan and Cousin Amanda. Her summer visits to them are referred to as 'the summers of hell'. Serena can't stand her Cousin Amanda, because she gets her into lots of trouble. Every time Serena comes home from Paris she ends up being grounded until school starts.  
  
About two days before Serena's sixteenth birthday I got a phone call. "Hello, my name is Joe Dawson. And I was wondering if you would like to come to my daughter sixteenth birthday in Paris, France? It would make her so happy if you came," said the man. "I'm sorry Sir, you must have the wrong phone number, because I don't know any girls who live in Paris, France." "Do you know a girl by the name of Serena Tsukino," asked Joe. "Yes, I know her, but she lives in Tokyo with her and dad not Paris."  
  
"Don't anyone, but Kenji Tsukino is her stepfather not her biological father," replied Joe. That would explain why Serena and Sammy had different hair colors. "I'm having a big surprise birthday party for Serena, but she's so unhappy and can't stop talking about wanting to be home so she could spend her sixteenth birthday with her best friend," said Joe.  
  
Instead of sending Serena home Joe brought me to her. When Serena's cake was brought to her they impatiently wanted her to blowout the candles on the cake. "Why should I blow them out? It's not like my wish is gonna come true any ways," said Serena.  
  
Well, she finally blowout the candles and gave her her presents. When they came to the end of them they put a blind fold over her eyes. "Why are you guys doing this," asked Serena. Then I was brought out of my hiding place.  
  
When I was in front of her I kissed her sweet lips. "Nicholi," asked Serena. "I love you, my Odango," I whispered in her ear. "Mamo-chan," screamed Serena. Then a tear of joy ran down her face as she pulled off the blind fold.  
  
"How??? This is the best birthday present you ever gave me, Darien," said Serena. "Actually I wouldn't be if Joe hadn't called me. I do have a birthday present to give you. I hope you will like it."  
  
"A charm bracelet. Thank you, Darien. I've always wanted one," said Serena. It had place to hold six charms. The letter 'V' was for when I first met her playing the 'Sailor V' game, the 'bunny head' was for her unique yet weird hair style, the 'crescent moon' was for the night we watched the moon rise and fall at the beach, the 'star' was for the many nights we spent looking up at them while I helped her study and the 'rose' was for her 'sweet sixteen birthday'. I know that's only five, but she got the last one for her seventeenth birthday.  
  
"Bon jour! Et bon anniversaire, Serena" said a guy with short blond hair and a girl on his arm. "Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Nicholi et bon jour Mademoiselle Jannette," replied Serena. "Well, at least spending the summer with your Aunt and Uncle has come in handy." Se taire, Mamo-chan," said Serena. I wasn't insulting her, I was complementing her and she got mad. "Hey, Usako! Is the gateau chocolat???"  
  
Then she starred at me like a stunned deer. "Je amour tu, Mamo-chan," said Serena. "Je amour tu aussi, Usako." "Okay this getting way to weird for me," said her Cousin Amanda.  
  
I think Serena had great time in Paris after I came to visit. Of course I hated keeping the secret about Joe being her 'real' dad instead of Kenji Tsukino. And just knowing it and not being able to say anything about it hurts more than anything in the world does.  



	10. Serena In A Bottle Chapter 8 (pg-13)

Serena in a Bottle  
By Sere-Chan (AKA Sailor_Moon_21)  
  
Chapter 8 "The Night of the Concert"  
  
In the morning Darien woke up looking at his still sleeping beautiful fiancée. Later on tonight was the concert, and then tomorrow they where leaving to go back to Tokyo. Darien kissed Serena lightly on her forehead.  
  
When Serena woke up and Darien was gone. "Darien," Serena called out, but there was no response. So Serena got up and took a shower. ~ Where could have Darien gone. He's never disappeared like this on me before, ~ thought Serena.  
  
After Serena got out of the shower the telephone rang. "Hello," said Serena. "Hi, Sweetie so what day will you guys be home?" "I don't know, Mom. And why do you want to know any ways, like I said when I get home I'm moving in with Lita!!!" "Serena, I know I should have told you about your father earlier. And I'm also sorry for pushing the issue about you and Darien. I just thought you guys liked each other a little bit more than friends that's all. When I see the both you together it's like time stops for you guys." "Mom, please stop! I'm eighteen and I feel I need to be out on my own."  
  
"I understand that, but your 'stepfather' is another story. If I could I would let you do anything you wanted, but I can't." "I know my 'stepfather' won't understand, but I need my 'own' space. I promise I won't move out until after my birthday party, but then I'm gone. Even if I did live at home I'd be out every night any ways. And I said what I did because I'm not a 'kiss and tell'. Don't tell dad, but Darien asked me to marry him. And I said yes."  
  
"Oh, my god!!! Your 'stepfather' is going to kill you, Serena." Serena's 'stepfather' picks up the phone. "What's going on here??? Did he touch her, Ilene???" "No," said Serena. "No, Kenji. Serena and Darien value their lives." "Good! It's hard to find reliable young men these days," said Kenji.   
  
"No matter what you and dad say I'm still moving in with Lita and that's final," said Serena. "What??? You will live in my house until I say so," yelled Kenji. "Please, Kenji. Don't do this. Serena is eighteen and has the right to move out if she wants to. She can't live home forever," said Ilene. "She will live in this house until her wedding night and I don't see that happening for a very long time," said Kenji.  
  
"Don't worry, Dad. I'll find some guy to marry me before I come home," said Serena. "No, you won't. I won't allow you to marry some complete stranger," said Kenji. "Well, you're the one who's making it so I have to. I'll be buy with my 'husband' to pick up my things when I get home. Goodbye, Mom and Dad," said Serena as she hung up the phone.  
  
After Serena got dressed she left to go find Darien. ~ He's not at the hotel restaurant, hotel gift shop or the pool. Maybe he's back in the room and looking for me, wondering where I am, ~ thought Serena.  
  
When Serena got back to the room Darien was there. "When were you??? I woke up and you were gone." And Darien pulled out eighteen beautiful long stemmed red roses from behind his back. "I went to get these for you. I thought you'd still be asleep until I got back," said Darien.  
  
"Don't ever count on that when there's a phone in the room," said Serena. "Let me guess, your mom called again and both of you got into another fight?" "Sort of. My mom called to apologize, then my 'stepfather' got on the phone and me and him got into a big fight," said Serena. "I don't want to know what it was about. I guess I'll have to enter the witness protection program now," said Darien.  
  
And Serena laughed. "He doesn't know anything has happened between us, yet. So you're still safe for awhile. I got a great idea, Darien if you want to hear it???" "Fine, Serena." "Why don't we get married before we go back home. We have all day. And I don't want to wait." "Serena, don't you think it's kind of soon." And tears began to form in Serena's eyes. Then she ran into the bedroom locking the door behind. "If you think it's too soon, Darien, then I'll just tell my 'stepfather' everything that happened during the storm." "Serena, please don't do that. You know if you do that you'll be asking for a death wish too." "Well, at least I would be somewhere better off, then with someone who doesn't 'LOVE ME'! I'm going back to that house! I'm not, I'm not, I'M NOT!!!"  
  
Then the phone rang again and Darien picked it up. "Hello," said Darien. "Is Serena, their? This is her father, Kenji." "Yes, but she's mad right now and not in the mood to talk to anyone," said Darien. "Listen, boy! You better put my daughter on the phone right now!" " I would, Sir. If she hadn't locked herself in her bedroom. She's not even talking to me right now." "What did you do to upset her," asked Kenji. "I didn't upset her she was like this when I got out of the shower. So my question to you is, what did you say to make her mad this time?" "I didn't do it. She was fine until you started it," accused Kenji. "Well when we get back home I won't allow her to live under 'your roof' any longer," said Darien as he hung up.  
  
Darien knocked on the bedroom door. "GO AWAY," yelled Serena. "If you want to get married before we go home, we need to leave now." And with that statement Serena unlocked the door and ran out of the bedroom to hug Darien. "I love you, Darien." "I love you too, Serena." And they left their hotel room.  
  
When they came back to their hotel room, they were no longer engaged, they were now husband and wife. Darien looked at the clock. "We should start to get ready to go to the concert." "Okay, Darien. Would you like to jump in the shower with me," asked Serena with a mischievous smile. "It'll save some time and water!" "I guess," replied Darien.  
  
Serena got in the shower first, and then Darien followed her. Darien picked up the soap and washcloth and began to wash Serena's back gently. "If you keep this up I'll fall asleep in the shower." "That's fine with me. It'll just tell me how good of a job I'm doing." And Serena laughed. "I promise I'll try to do just as good of a job as you did with me!" Then Darien wrapped his arms around Serena's waist and pulled her towards him as he kissed her.  
  
Darien turned off the shower and got out. Serena exited the bathroom with only a white towel wrapped around her. She found Darien lying in bed. Serena walked over to him. And he pulled the towel off of her. "Darien!" "I'm not done with you, dear," replied Darien.  
  
And when they had finished they got ready to go to the concert.  
  
Serena wore a pair of heeled ankle boots, a black leather pants and a silver sports top that tied at her neck and mid back. And Darien wore a nice pair of dress pants and a nice dress shirt. Of course when doesn't Darien wear an outfit like this!!!  
  
Serena and Darien had front row seats and backstage passes to the concert. "Hey, Darien! I've got an idea," said Serena. "What is it?" "Why don't we go backstage before the concert so we can get more sleep before our flight in the morning." "Okay, Serena." ~I couldn't have planned this any better. Now, to make this night really special for Serena. ~  
  
While backstage Serena was having a great time talking to Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera. Darien saw his chance to totally surprise Serena. And he walked up to Scott Stapp of Creed. "Hi, I have a question for you," said Darien. "Sure, what is it?" "Can you guys sing 'Higher' and dedicate to a special friend of mine," asked Darien who happened to be flashing a one hundred dollar bill. "Sure and what's her name?" "I want to keep it anonymous. She knows who she is. She's the love of my life," said Darien.   
  
Meanwhile Britney, Serena and Christina where so wrapped up talking to each other. "Hey, Britney," said Christina. "Let's let Serena sing her favorite song by us." "Yeah, please, Britney!!!! I'd love to. You both are my favorites. My two favorite songs are 'Genie in a Bottle" and 'You Drive Me Crazy'. Every time I hear 'You Drive Me Crazy' I start thinking about my friend Darien. He's very special to me. We've been friends for a very long time," said Serena. "Okay, we'll go with Christina's idea." "Cool," replied Serena happily.  
  
Then Serena and Darien left backstage. While they where sitting in their seats waiting for the concert to start Darien kissed Serena. The kiss was so long that the concert began. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Madison Square Garden. We'd like to say thank you to our sponsor's for making this all possible. Also, just a reminder this concert is being broadcasted live around the world via satellite. And we would like to congratulate are contest winner Serena Tsukino," said the announcer, and the TV camera focused on a couple who were 'necking' in the first row.  
  
Andrew, Rita, Mina, Rei, Lita, Ami and Lizzie all dropped they're jaws. "That little tramp when she gets I'm going to have a 'little talk' with her," said Rei. "Now, Rei, calm down. I'm sure Serena has very good reason," said Ami. "Yeah, she's been itching for an opportunity to jump into Darien's pants for along time," remarked Rei. "That's not true, Rei. And she's never said that either," replied Ami. "She might not have said it, but that's what she's been thinking," interjected Rei.  
  
Then when there was an overwhelming silence. Darien stopped to notice all eyes where on a certain couple who happened to be 'necking' in the front row. "Why did you stopped, Darien???" "Serena, look at that monitor above the stage," replied Darien. And Serena about sunk into her seat and waved at the screen. "Oops! I hope nobody at home saw us or anywhere else," commented Serena.  
  
Serena had lots of fun at the concert, especially when she got to be on stage.  
Flash Back  
"Let's give a warm welcome to Miss Christina Aguilera," said the announcer. "Thank you, and first I'd like to perform a favorite song of mine with a little help." And Serena made her way to the stage. Then began to sign.  
  
I feel like I've been locked up tight for a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone to release me  
You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby baby baby (baby baby baby)  
  
Oh oh-oh oh-oh (my body's saying "let's go")  
Oh oh-oh oh-oh (but my heart is saying no no)  
  
If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle (in a bottle baby)  
You gotta rub me the right way (yeah)  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression (oh yeah)  
Gotta like what you do  
  
(I'm a genie in a bottle baby)  
(You gotta rub me the right way honey)  
(I'm a genie in a bottle baby)  
(Come come come on and let me out)  
  
When Christina Aguilera finished her set Eiffel 65 took the stage; followed next by Vertical Horizon, then Creed. In the middle of their set Scott Stapp made an announcement. "This next song goes out to someone special and she knows who she is." As the announcement was being made Darien took hold of Serena's hand.  
  
When dreaming I'm guided through another world  
Time and time again  
At sunrise I fight to stay asleep  
'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place  
'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape  
From the life I live when I'm awake  
So let's go there  
Let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay?  
Can you take me higher?  
To the place where blind men see  
Can you take me higher?  
To the place with golden streets  
Although I would like our world to change  
It helps me to appreciate  
Those nights and those dreams  
But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights  
If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same  
The only difference is  
To let love replace all our hate  
So let's go there  
Let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay?  
Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time  
Up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams  
And make them mine  
  
After Creed finished their set the Goo Goo Dolls took the stage. And Britney Spears followed them. "For my last song tonight I'd like to sing 'You Drive Me Crazy' with help." Serena made her way back up to the stage and began to sing.  
  
Everytime you look at me   
My heart is jumping, its easy to see   
Loving you means so much more   
More than anything I ever felt before.   
  
You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep   
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep   
Oh oh oh crazy, but it feels alright   
Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night.   
  
Tell me, you're so into me   
That I'm the only one you will see   
Tell me I'm not in the blue   
That I'm not wasting my feelings on you   
  
Loving you means so much more   
More than anything I've ever felt before   
  
End Flash Back  
When Serena and Darien got back to their room they began to pack. "At what time do we leave again tomorrow," asked Serena. "Our plane leaves at 2pm, but we have to leave the hotel at 12pm to get to then airport in time to go home," replied Darien.  
  
And the thought of going back home made Serena sad. "What's wrong, Serena," asked Darien. "Just the thought of going home. I don't want to go back to that mad house where I live," said Serena. "Who said that I was going to let you go back any ways. Now one thing I do suggest is we pretend that we're just engaged or else some people might take it the wrong way." "I was already thinking about that. My step-dad would go ape," replied Serena. "Let's get some sleep before we leave." "I'm too nervous to sleep. I would if I could, Darien."  
  
So Darien held Serena all night while he slept. ~I wonder if Darien has any ideas on how we're going to tell our friends about all of the sudden changes. And when I get a chance I need to tell Mina how our little talk helped. Of course then she's going to want to know all the details. I can't even begin to explain it all. ~ And Serena fell asleep.  
  
"Serena, it's time to leave," whispered Darien. "Huh?" "It's time to leave," said Darien again. Serena looked at the clock and it read 11:15am. "It's not 12pm." We have to check out now, before we leave at 12pm,"replied Darien. "Oh, okay." Serena still had her outfit on from the concert. She just put her black leather jacket. "Okay, I'm ready to leave," said Serena.  
  
Serena fell asleep as soon as she got in her seat on the airplane. And she slept thought most of the flight. "Good morning, my little sleepy head," said Darien. "Good morning, Darien. How much longer until we're back in Tokyo?" "About an hour. When we get back we won't worry about our suitcases up. I'll bring them up later," said Darien. "Okay, that's sounds good," replied Serena while winking at Darien with her mischievous grin. "Don't worry Serena. I know what that mind of yours is thinking. We' have plenty of time for that I promise." "Cool! Are we there, yet?"  
  
As Andrew was sweeping outside of the 'Crown' a red Ferrari -F50 sped past. ~ Uh, I wonder when Serena and Darien are coming home. I bet Serena drove Darien nuts for the whole two weeks. To bad Serena has to go back home. I feel so bad for Darien. He'll probably loose his mind now. You know I think I should go check on Darien's place. ~  
  
As soon as Darien shut the door Serena took off her shoes. And Serena and Darien began to kiss. Serena slid off her jacket. Then Darien began to untie her shirt, while Serena was unbuttoning his. Before they knew it, they were both in Darien's bedroom.  
  
Andrew found the front door of Darien's apartment being unlocked strange. As Andrew ventured inside he heard various moans and groans coming from Darien's bedroom. And Andrew went to go check it out. Then what Andrew saw next made him start to wonder.   



End file.
